<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A brief guide in how to make your Captain laugh by Cal14</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27259141">A brief guide in how to make your Captain laugh</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cal14/pseuds/Cal14'>Cal14</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>OP Creative Fest [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>5+1 Things, Fluff, Gen, op creative fest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:21:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,519</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27259141</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cal14/pseuds/Cal14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“I see,” Captain says as he opens the bag to count the coins. Clione opens his mouth to tell him the exact amount, since he’s already counted them on his way to the Tang, but his Captain freezes and Clione’s words get stuck in his throat. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Captain?” he asks, trying and failing not to worry. </i>
</p><p><i>“I- it’s-” Captain stutters, and Clione’s head is already ringing in alarm because Captain </i>never<i> stutters, “this,” he says, holding up a single coin as he looks Clione in the eye, a tight smile on his lips that Clione’s learned means he’s only barely holding back a full grin. </i></p><p> </p><p>Or, five times the Hearts get Law to smile, and one time they get him to laugh.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Heart Pirates &amp; Trafalgar D. Water Law</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>OP Creative Fest [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1990315</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>120</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A brief guide in how to make your Captain laugh</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt from OP Creative Fest: Heart Pirates - The crew’s favorite hobby is finding things that make Law smile or laugh. They’ve gotten pretty good at it.</p><p>Also written for the OP Bingo 2020/2021, with the prompt "fluff"! </p><p>(haha so i'm totally not writing this for my own OP Creative Fest prompt because no one else made anything for it and i can't get it out of my head, haha nope, not me, sir)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It starts as something pretty simple.</p><p>Clione goes up to his Captain, who’s reading something in the newspaper, most likely an article about a fellow pirate crew, and hands him a bag of considerable size filled with coins. </p><p>His Captain looks at him. “What is this from?” he asks. </p><p>“Penguin and Shachi got into a bar fight. Again. I took some money from the guys they beat up,” Clione explains.</p><p>“Are they hurt?” Captain asks, because he’s their doctor before he’s their captain.</p><p>“Nothing too bad, just a few minor bruises.”   </p><p>“I see,” Captain says as he opens the bag to count the coins. Clione opens his mouth to tell him the exact amount, since he’s already counted them on his way to the Tang, but his Captain freezes and Clione’s words get stuck in his throat. </p><p>“Captain?” he asks, trying and failing not to worry. </p><p>“I- it’s-” Captain stutters, and Clione’s head is already ringing in alarm because Captain <i>never</i> stutters, “this,” he says, holding up a single coin as he looks Clione in the eye, a tight smile on his lips that Clione’s learned means he’s only barely holding back a full grin. </p><p>“A coin?” </p><p>“Not just <i>‘a coin’</i>,” he snorts. “Look at the design, this one’s over one-hundred-and-sixty years old, not only no longer in circulation, but shouldn't have been in circulation <i>for over a century</i>,” he sighs, somewhat dreamily. “It was even minted here, in the Grand Line, which is pretty rare as well.” </p><p>Clione can’t help fidgeting. “If its no longer in circulation, doesn’t that mean it’s worthless?” </p><p>His Captain gives him a hum. “Economically? Yes. But as I said, it’s a pretty rare coin.” He turns to Clione, then, and the tight smile he’d bore before has nothing on the soft smile and warm expression with which he looks at him. “Thank you for bringing me this,” he tells him, and pats Clione’s head briefly before moving on to do something else. </p><p>Clione stands completely still for a moment. Had he imagined that? It’s the only logical explanation he can think of. </p><p>But no, if he just turns back, he can still see his Captain turning the apparently rare coin between his fingers as he discusses something with Bepo. </p><p>Clione walks, feeling as if in a daze, to the kitchen, and sits down on the table where Penguin and Shachi are treating their injuries. They both greet him with grounts, and when Clione doesn’t answer in the same fashion, they turn to look at him. </p><p>“You alright?” Penguin asks. </p><p>“You have this dumb grin on your face, it’s pissing me off,” Shachi tells him. </p><p>“Shut up,” Clione says, but now that he thinks of it, his face <i>does</i> feel a bit tight, so it’s probable he might have been smiling this whole time. “The Captain smiled at me,” he tells them. </p><p>They share a look with each other, and then Penguin asks him, “you mean he smirked? That’s not exactly rare, Clione.” </p><p>“No,” Clione hurries to clarify, because it <i>wasn’t</i> just a smirk, “no, I mean he <i>smiled</i>. His eyes were super bright and he patted my head and he said ‘thank you’ and- and I think I might <i>cry</i>.” And he really might. He can already feel his face doing all sorts of weird things. </p><p>“Wait, backtrack a bit, what happened?” Ikkaku says as she and Uni sit down and join them at the table. </p><p>“I gave the Captain some coins, and apparently there was an important one or somethin’ in the bag, and he got all happy,” Clione tells them, gesturing wildly as he talks, “like, really happy.”</p><p>He’s not the best storyteller, he knows, but that’s not his job anyway. </p><p>“For a coin?” Uni asks.</p><p>“Yes, for a coin,” Clione confirms. </p><p>“He collects those,” Penguin adds, “I don’t know why, but he likes them. Has a huge hardcover book in his room where he keeps them and all.” </p><p>“He keeps coins in a book?” Ikkaku asks, frowning. </p><p>“There’s like- like little folders in the pages where he puts them. Like in a photo album. And he also writes something for each coin,” explains Shachi, who’s also not the best storyteller. </p><p>“How happy did the Captain get when you gave him the coin?” Uni asks, staring at the table like he does when he’s thinking about something. </p><p>“Really happy. Patted my head and everything.” Clione knows he shouldn’t brag, but he’s very tempted to, at the moment. </p><p>“That’s not fair,” Ikkaku complains. “He never pats <i>my</i> head.” </p><p>“Maybe because your hair is like a bird’s nest and he’s scared he might lose his hand in it,” Shachi comments innocently, and Ikkaku shoves her elbow into his side. Hard. </p><p>Shachi winces. “Hey! I’m hurt there.”</p><p>“And you got hurt because of being an idiot, I’m guessing?”</p><p>Shachi opens his mouth to retaliate, but then seems to consider it and closes it again.  </p><p>“What even happened to you two?” Uni asks. </p><p>“Bar fight,” they both answer. </p><p>“If you think <i>we</i> look bad, though, you should see the other guys,” Penguin smirks. </p><p>“Six against two and we still beat them all up,” Shachi tells them. “Clione could’ve helped but he’s a bastard,” he adds. </p><p>Clione shrugs. “Someone had to rob those guys of their money.” </p><p>“Rob is a strong word. ‘Relieve’ fits more nicely,” Ikkaku comments. </p><p>“We’re pirates, who cares?” Shachi rebunks. </p><p>Uni shakes his head. “Whatever. We were talking about the Captain being happy about coins.” </p><p>“What about it?” </p><p>“Have any of you ever seen the Captain laugh?” Uni asks</p><p>No one answers for a moment, as all of them look at each other. </p><p>“Well, of course we have. He <i>does</i> laugh sometimes,” Shachi tells him, nervously. </p><p>“I mean a real laugh. Not because of mocking someone or snickering. A… happy laugh, let’s say,” Uni clarifies. </p><p>“I’m sure he has laughed,” Penguin starts, “just because we can’t think of any specific example doesn’t mean he hasn’t.” </p><p>“He didn’t ask if the Captain has laughed, though, he asked if we’ve <i>seen</i> him laugh,” Ikkaku points out, “and a lack of examples <i>does</i> mean something there.”  </p><p>“What’s your point?” Clione asks him. </p><p>“My point is,” Uni says, leaning forwards and lowering his voice, “if there’s something that can make the Captain smile a real smile, there should also be something that can make him laugh a real laugh.” He pauses to steal a glance outside the kitchen’s door, making sure that no one’s overhearing them, and then looks back at them. “The first one to make the Captain laugh a real laugh gets a full week free of chores. Deal?” </p><p>“Deal,” the four of them answer him instantly. </p><p>“It has to happen somewhere where the whole crew can see it, though, otherwise it doesn’t count,” Shachi points out. </p><p>“And we’ll have to get the rest of the crew in as well,” Penguin adds. “It’s not like we can mess with the chores’ order by ourselves anyway. And I’m assuming we’ll repart whoever-manages-to-make-him-laugh’s chores between the rest of us, right?” </p><p>“Right,” Uni nods. </p><p>“Just putting this out there, but drugging him or using laughing gas doesn’t count, either,” Ikkaku says. </p><p>“Of course,” Clione agrees. Then he hesitates. “What about getting him drunk?” </p><p>Ikkaku hums in consideration. “Depends on how drunk.” </p><p>“Intentional intoxication of any kind doesn’t count. But if he gets drunk of his own will... well, I guess it wouldn’t be our fault,” Uni sighs. </p><p>“What are you talking about?” Bepo asks, entering the kitchen, and wasn’t he with the Captain? </p><p>Sure enough, Captain trails right behind him. </p><p>“Chores,” Penguin tells him, the polar bear’s interest in the conversation dropping as soon as he hears the word.</p><p>Clione guesses they’ll get the navigator in on the game later, but the Captain is kind of present right now. </p><p>“How are your injuries?” Captain asks, and both Penguin and Shachi lift their heads towards him. </p><p>“One of the bastards managed to get their sword on my arm, but it’s a pretty shallow cut. Shachi slipped and hit his head against a wall. Might have a concussion.” </p><p>“Don’t say it like that!” the other chides. “You’re making it seem as if I did it on purpose!” </p><p>Penguin ignores him.</p><p>The Captain sighs. Then he forms a room, and shambles a first aid kit onto the table. “What did you two even get into a bar fight for, anyway?” he asks them as he takes over cleaning Penguin’s cut. </p><p>“They were being annoying,” Shachi offers as an explanation. Penguin doesn’t disagree. </p><p>The Captain just sighs again. </p><p>Clione opts against telling the Captain that they’d actually been defending his name after a bunch of idiotic brutes had the great idea of insulting him within earshot of his two first mates. If the Captain knew, it’d only start an argument between the three. Again. </p><p>Their Captain mutters about the immaturity of two certain crewmembers, a tired and sleep-deprived look on his face that they’ve all long-since known to be his default, and Penguin, Shachi, Uni, Ikkaku and Clione look at each other. </p><p>They’ll make their Captain laugh. They’re sure of it.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>